So Near but yet So Far Part 2
by StarGazer
Summary: Mimato but 2 certain people could have something going


# So Near but yet So Far

## Part Two

Disclaimer: No as you may of guessed I don't own Digimon or any characters from Digimon.

Authors note Ok I know there isn't much romance but again u gotta trust me just wait for Part3 Enjoy

Matt and Mimi both stopped dead in their tracks. 'T.K!' They both yelled simultaneously and began running to were the screaming had originated from. They were soon running through a narrow forest trail until they reached the end. Before their eyes was an amazing waterfall but the screaming had now ceased and only the sound of cascading water and it smashed onto the rocks below. 'Takeru!' 'T.K were are you?' they were both screaming now. 'Mimi?' came a weak voice from just below the waterfall. 'Patamon!' Mimi knelt down in the water and scooped up Patamon into her arms. Matt dashed over to them, 'Patamon, where's T.K? What happened? Who took him?' 'Hold up Matt can't you see the poor little guys exhausted!' 'Oh I'm sorry Patamon, what happened to T.K? You gotta tell me!' Suddenly Patamon's' bright blue eyes began to fill with tears, 'I'm so sorry Matt, I tried to Digivolve but, but I just couldn't.' 'What are you saying?' inquired a desperate Matt.

'Matt, Mimi, what happened you guys?' shouted Tai as he and Izzy ran towards them. 'We heard you yelling from camp, is everything alright? Izzy questioned. 'T.K, he's gone.' explained Mimi through her tears. 'Gone where?' 'WE DON'T KNOW!!!' roared Matt on the verge of cracking up. 'Matt calm down, ok now lets see,' Tai was trying his best to keep everyone calm. 'If we head back to camp and give Patamon a lot of rest maybe he can tell us what happened in the morning.' Mimi suggested. 'Excellent Mimi' said Tai relieved that he didn't have to think of something to do. 'I can't go T.K needs me.' pleaded Matt. 'So how do you expect to find to find him then Matt if you don't even know where to start looking.' As always Izzy was right.

Back at Camp—

Everyone was asleep except for Izzy and Matt (or so they thought) 'So what does that mean in English Izzy?' 'It means that T.K could have been pulled into another dimension, he definitely wasn't kidnapped that's for sure.' Explained Izzy to a confused Matt. 

The two boys were so deep in conversation that they did not notice Mimi getting up and leaving, but someone else did. 

Mimi had started walking towards the waterfall when she heard a voice call out her name, 'Mimi'. 'Who's there?' 'Mimi' went the voice again. 'Palmon? Matt??' Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder she spun around only to be greeted by Tai's grinning face almost as fast as his face was greeted by her right fist. 'Oh my God, Tai are you ok?' apologised Mimi as she knelt down beside him. 'Yeah I'm fine I shouldn't have spooked you out like that, has anyone ever told you that you have a very strong right hook?' joked Tai as he wiped a bit of blood from his nose. 'Plenty of times mostly with my ex-boyfriends though' Mimi joked back. 'What are you doing away from camp anyway? Queried Tai. 'I couldn't get to sleep knowing that T.K is missing, he's like my little brother or something so I decided to go and look for him.' Answered Mimi. 'Why didn't you bring Palmon?' 'She just looked so peaceful sleeping, anyway why are you up? You're usually sleeping like a log at this time!' 'Well Izzy and Matt are so busy talking that they kept me up and anyway I saw you leaving without Palmon so I got worried and decided to protect you…'

'You were worried about me?' Mimi blushed and Tai turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

'I FOUND THEM YOU GUYS!' Kari shouted back to the rest of the group and they all came running over. 'Hey, what were you two up too?' said a sarcastic Gomamon and sent everyone laughing except for Matt who shot Tai a deadly look. But only Mimi noticed. Tai's face turn from scarlet to an even deeper shade of crimson. 'We were looking for T.K actually.' Mumbled Tai. 'Oh really? Well you'll be pleased to know Izzy located were he is.' Jyou said. 'Where, where is he?' Mimi replied brightly. 'Trapped in a five dimensional vortex behind the waterfall, my laptop figured it out.' explained Izzy, 'And I don't think he's there on his own free will either.' Mimi's smile faded. 'Well come on, lets' go.' Shouted Tai as he laid the group with Agumon down the narrow forest trail.


End file.
